Ace
Ace is a character from the 1998 animated series, The Powerpuff Girls (set in 2002). He is the leader of the Gangreen Gang, a group of hoodlums based out of Townsville. For More Information Check out Ace on the Powerpuff Girls Wiki. Background On May 7, 2018, Jamie posted a photo to his Instagram depicted with Noodle with an unnamed man. Later that day, user, nu.bikx (Shay), commented about the possibility that Noodle and the man (that he speculated as being Ace from the Gangreen Gang) being in a relationship to which Jamie responded with, "she's not dating Ace. Just good friends.". Hewlett, Jamie. "Noodle spotted at The Kentucky Derby with a friend?". Instagram.com. Instagram. Retrieved 7 May 2018. On May 17, 2018, the official Gorillaz twitter tweeted a promotional poster for Gorillaz Summer Festivals 2018 which featured Ace partially hidden behind Noodle; confirming that Ace is currently a stand-in member for the band while Murdoc is currently incarcerated for smuggling. @gorillaz. "SUMMER IS UPON US". Twitter.com. Twitter. Retrieved 17 May 2018. On May 31, 2018, the music video for Humility was released on the official Gorillaz YouTube channel, featuring Ace at a basketball court, popping a basketball, which was being used by two men, with a switchblade.Gorillaz. "Gorillaz - Humility (Official Video)". YouTube.com. YouTube. Retrieved 31 May 2018. Appearance In Gorillaz, Ace is more detailed and realistic with less exaggerated features than in The Powerpuff Girls. One example is his chin, being less curvy and shorter, but still maintaining it’s sharp end. Ace’s ears are also visible and his nose is pointier. He is also visibly older in Gorillaz, having wrinkles and a receding hairline. Ace’s wardrobe in Gorillaz is also more varied, as Ace is shown in a different outfit in each picture and music video, as opposed to his signature blue & orange vest jacket and bell bottom pants and bracelets. Gorillaz' design for Ace is also loosely based off the actor John Cazale’s character Sal from the 1975 crime drama film Dog Day Afternoon. Trivia * In the Powerpuff Girls Movie, an ad for Gorillaz LIVE was briefly seen in a newspaper; sparking the theory that the Gorillaz and the Powerpuff Girls share the same universe. *There have been other connections to the Powerpuff Girls in the past, 2-D was seen wearing a shirt featuring Mojo Jojo. **Show creator Craig McCracken also paid homage to Jamie's comic, Tank Girl in the cartoon Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends by briefly dressing the character, Frankie Foster, in the outfit sported by the comic's protagonist in the episode, Nightmare on Wilson Way. * Ironically, Murdoc was temporarily replaced by a known felon. * Coincidentally, Ace and Murdoc both have green skin, have criminal backgrounds, and are leaders of their respective groups. * In March 2018, Jamie posted a clip of Ace hitting a Kindergartner with a dodgeball from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Schoolhouse Rocked to his Instagram. This was the earliest known hinting of Ace's involvement with the band. Hewlett,Jamie. "Dodgeball". Instagram.com. Instagram. Retrieved 8 March 2018. * On May 31, 2018, Damon Albarn explained in an interview with BBC Radio 6 the reason behind adding Ace as Murdoc's temporary replacement; stating that permission was granted to use Ace as a character. Radio X. "Damon Albarn explains Ace from The Powerpuff Girls joining Gorillaz". YouTube.com. YouTube. Retrieved 31 May 2018. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gorillaz Category:Gorillaz Member Category:Musicians Category:Phase 5 Category:Phase 5 Characters Category:American Characters Category:Active Members Category:The Now Now Characters Category:Ace